


Seven predators  and the seven colors of the Rainboom.

by jboy44



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: one year ago Seven boys vanished form canterlot city. Now they are back infused with DNA of alien hunters they have come to collect trophies hunt magic beast that come form equestria and made the rainbooms their brides
Relationships: Applejack/Trenderhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Big Macintosh/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Flash Sentry/Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie/Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rainbow Dash/Soarin' (My Little Pony), Timber Spruce/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), braeburn/fluttershy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sunset and her fellow rainbooms were at a graveyard at graves no bodies was buried but it had bene a year sense this seven had been Seen.   
  
they were in the woods their was a flash of light and they where gone, Flash sentry, timber squat , Braeburn, Big mac, Soarin , trenderhoof and Cheesy gone in a flash while a few of them weren’t good friend sit happened right in front of them the boys ran to them claiming something was hunting them in the dark.   
  
they dismissed it as they didn’t sense any magic then poof they where gone. Little did the girls know the boys where far form dead , far form home and far form sane.   
  
light years away.   
  
On a jungle Planet what looked like a predator with orange skin and blue treads dressed in lion Cloth metal boots with leg guards, fish net under a chest blade with shoulder cannon the normal gauntlets and gear bag he was looking around as he said, “ Timber I can hear you!!”   
  
a predator In matching armor but with timber’s colors jumped down and removed his mask to show his predator like eyes and fanged mouth with larger Kaine’s his skin had spots on it as he said, “Gee flash you kill all the fun!!!” he then rubbed the brand on his neck.   
  
Flash removed his mask to show his face in similar stated, “On year ago we where taken by those bad bloods and made again and reborn!!!”   
  
That is when Braeburn holding his mask adjusting his chest blade his skin having black strips as he said, “tell me about it!!! getting your Genes sliced isn’t fun!!!”   
  
Soarin jumped down his new half predator skin had a mix of strips and spots, “ yeah but big mac got it worse he went completely predator!!!”   
  
Big mac showed up towering over his fellow abductees no chest blade his skin red but predator like as he removed his mask to show a full predator face. In stead of a shoulder blaster he had two holstered at his side and a Falcon drone on his back.   
  
trenderhoof looking more like flash’s half state had his claws grown sharp and was putting his mask back on, “improved eyes but I still need fucking glasses it’s bullshit!!” his mask was the only one with a robotic eye lens.   
  
Cheesy jumped down as he held his chest, “scar burns most be going to rain!!!” as it started raining the seven all drew out combi sticks!!   
  
they all touched the brands on their necks, as they put their masks on.   
  
big mac let out a tusk click as did the others as Flash said, “Ok my fellow predators!!!! We have it!!! we are all blooded and as such can collect the ship the elder promised us and return to the world of our birth to do like we promised bring magic to the predator race by reclaiming what should have been ours!!” he said picturing sunset.   
  
Timber made a fist picturing Twilight, Braeburn pictured Fluttershy, Big mac Rarity, Trenderhoof applejack, cheesy pinkie pie, and Soarin rainbow dash.   
  
They would collect their ship and when they had it they would return home.   
  
weeks later Trenderhoof was cloaked at night he was following Applejack like the lot of his pack mates they had been back for a week but kept getting cold feet fearing the monsters they would see.   
  
that is when he saw it someone hitting her with a target she fell down awake but unable to move as one of the flim flam brothers said, “relax my bear you can’t move your awake but helpless!!”   
  
before they could move they heard the roar of a predator making them jump they turned to run but trenderhoof appeared claws out behind them to them out of nowhere.   
  
the brothers pulled real guns and tried to shoot only for the predator to roar and charge forward one of the bullets hit him making him bleed green and in a moment AJ’s eyes widen in horror as a set of claws went right in to the crotch of Flim.   
  
Trenderhoof rose his arms cutting the scammer wanting to be rapist form scrotum to throat he fell over dead!!   
  
the twin tried to run but Trenderhoof was before him “ ooman zebin h’dlak dhi’ki-de!!” he spoke as he slashed the would be rapist throat.   
  
he then looked to the downed AJ her eyes bugging in fear but she couldn’t move thanks to the drug and her eyes widen in more horror as the blades retracted the the hunter covered in blood form his two worthless kills picked her up.   
  
She really want to scream as he made both of them vanish form sight. But the next day she woke up in her own back yard able to move she had though it was a dream but her eyes widened her shirt had a blood hand print form where the killer grabbed her.   
  
next day in school Twilight was looking at the print and she said, “I ran it through a finger print id thing and it came up Trenderhoof??”   
  
The country woman held out her hand and said, “Now wow nelly their girls!!! Trenderhoof was a nerd not a macho horrifying killer beast!!!”   
  
Sunset gulped and said, “girls I hate to bring this up but a year ago the boys claimed something was hunting them!!! What if we are playing by vampire rules here and they have become the same kind of monsters!!!”   
  
Every one of the rainbooms jumped as Rarity said, “… Don’t want to think about that!!!”   
  
Pinkie pie then held up a hand and said, “Aj you said he could vanish and had glowing eyes through his mask well!!” she point to the science lab window their was a pare of glowing eyes staring right at Fluttershy.   
  
the ladies then ran out scream for some reason they went to the school roof as Twilgiht said, “why do we always up stairs when fleeing we’re stuck well three of us have wings and can carry someone else where ponied up but that just means leaving one of us to the monsters!!”   
  
A voice she knew said, “that hurts Twili thought we had something!!” that is when the predator form of Timber appeared and unmasked as did the other predator boys. Well big mac kept his mask on.   
  
the Girls hovered together scared as Aj point to the the big one, they were all big at seven foot but the red one was eight foot easy and she gulped, “big brother?” he nodded.   
  
Flash then said, “yeah he’s sensitive because he got the full yautja make over making him the only one of us to have lost his face to the our alien captors!!” big mac then removed his mask and roared making the girls all hug as their eyes widened in shock.   
  
Cheesy looked to pinkie pie and said, “oh come on Pinkie pie I thought you would be happy to see me!!!”   
  
Sunset gulped,” the hell is going on!!”  
  
Soarin rolled his eyes and said, “Gee you think the unicorn in human form would have some empathy with a group changed into something else. got abduct by aliens and had our genes spliced with Yautja DNA a race of hunters who collect their prey’s skull and spines as trophies it’s an instinct!!” he said pulling a human skull and spine out of his bag making the girls eyes widen as they screamed.   
  
Trenderhoof, “hay after what his uncle did he deserves worst!!” Soarin then crushed the skull in rage making the girls eyes widen more as he said, “he is sensitive about his back door abuse at his uncle’s hand!!! Don’t bring it up!!”   
  
Fluttershy gulped, “I think I peed!!” Rarity then said,” that’s ok darling we all have!!”   
  
Sentry held his hands up, “hay hay I am hunting pack leader settle down guys!!! Settle done we’ll have plenty of time to hunt those who fucked us over or fucked us against our will later on!!! Let’s just focus on what we came here to do at this moment and time!!”   
  
Braeburn then spoke up and point with his combi stick, “thanks for being the voice of reason Flash. Anyway we got adapted by the specie we got spliced with who promised us pass their test of adult hood by hunting down and each killing a xenomorph who’s parasite reproductive system means they kill when born make them natures perfect murder machine!! We get a our own ship to come back here and add magic to their gene pool!!”   
  
The girls eyes widened as Twilight said, “THEY ARE GOING TO ABDUCT US!!!! AND PROBE US!!!”   
  
Flash looked to sunset, “hay don’t say it like that!! I planned to make you a honest woman Sunset!!”   
  
Timber looked to Twilight, “yeah I know your not that kind of girl!!”   
  
Big mac put his mask on to say ,”Rarity ! I know you’re a classy lady who would want a wedding, and little sister me and Braeburn already gave Trenderhoof our blessing.”   
  
Aj’s eyes widened as Trenderhoof said, “hay I won’t kill two rapist to save you just to do that myself I am a hunter I have an honor code my dear!!”   
  
Braeburn then looked to Fluttershy, “trust me I am not going to do anything to your butt till you ask for it Fluttershy!!” the shy one shivered and let out an ep.   
  
Soarin then spoke up, “Come On Rainbow come to me!!! I know you want it!!” he said pulling out a tube that unfolded into a strange curved board sword!!   
  
Cheesy winked to Pinkie pie!!   
  
the pink woman then said,” we’re going to turn running like bad women now!!!”   
  
to be continued.


	2. first date?

Pinkie pie was waking up holding her head looking up at a whole in a dark cave as she remembered running to the back of the school with her friends then falling, “ A sink hole really?” she said getting up. 

Aj was next up as she found and put her hat back on, “and we’s fine bot taken on to a ship bys the spaces boys!!??” 

Rarity got up dusting her cloths off as she comment “ Well they did say they want to treat us right So I guess that was the alien version of asking a girl out!!!?? don’t want to see a date would be probably murdering something!!” she shivered. 

Twilight adjusted her glasses and pulled out her phone to use as a flash light, “probably I am more worried about what’s in here it’s under a school with magic and now aliens!!” 

Sunset nodded as she said,” yeah let’s all pull out our phones and light up the area!!!” 

Fluttershy gulped and point to what looked like a skeleton with a head that matched big mac but way bigger!! 

Rainbow jumped and said, “that big bastard lost!!??” she said gulping!!! 

that is when Cheesy walked in shouldering a trident as he said, “Silly girls that’s a lady you can tell because she is to tall to be a male!!! Well Mac is almost as big as a lady but even they still have half a foot on him!!!” 

the Rainbooms jumped!!! Cheesy’s trident was covered in dirt like he was using it to dig. He turned on his mask light and said, “Look ladies you need to stop this it’s insulting!!! I bet she at least knew how to treat a guy who was in to her!!!” he said pointing with the alien weapon. 

Trenderhoof had throwing stars in hand for use as knives or thrown as he looked around tapping on something, “I just found another female skeleton!!”

Big walked up holding his blasted and nodded as he held up a necklace, “we can id one as dagger strike!!!!.... She was like a mother to me!!!” he said sadly putting it on. 

Timber then walked up holding a twist alien broad sword as he came back, “yeah no sighs of ship or anything that could have killed them found, but I did idea A male skeleton broken arm with a female one on top. He came and went at the same time!!” 

the girls jumped at the statement Fluttershy was currently red picturing herself in dominatrix gear whipping Braeburn as she said, “bad images you nasty boys!!!” 

flash then walked up holding his combi stick as he said, “why thank you girls!!! You can punish us later!!” they all gasped and turned read. 

Braeburn then said, “Gross!!!” he spoke having a whip ad his side, “you guys realize I am related to three out of fourteen people here!!!!” 

Soarin had his shoulder gun’s sight on using it as a search light as he held a spear gun and said, ‘ellosde pauk!!!” 

the apple Cousin then said, “No I want Fluttershy for that!!” flutters gulped and blushed beat red!! that is when Soarin fired on a part making part of the wall fall apart to show the remains of a ship covered in rock and dirt. “ that doesn’t make sense Dagger strike went mission five months ago this is years worth of decay and rot!!!”

At with point big mac pulled out his two guns and said, “ Ki’se h’dui’se h’dlak, cetanu!!” he spoke deploying his drone to light up the area as he blast the door open. 

Flash sentry walked forward as he said, “don’t get superstitions on us big mac Lady’s coming in or waiting out here with the corpses!!??” 

the girl’s eyes widened as they walked in and in a moment Trenderhoof plugged his wrist device in to a panel making data flow, “ ok the ships logs recall drifting into an underwater cave and landing here!!! That explains how it’s under the school at least!!! But what doesn’t make sense is every corpse has it’s wrist blades!!” 

Sunset looked to flash as he held out the device,” it’s more then wrist blades personal computer and stealth tech upon our deaths the bombs in it explode to take what killed us with us!!!” 

the girls all hugged and jumped as they where surrounded by seven bombs!!! “ARE YOU ALL CRAZY!!” 

Cheesy then said, “No just hunters code right up their with run in fear kill yourself your combi stick brakes kill yourself!!” their eyes widened as the boys put away their current weapons when they sniffed something. The ones that couldn’t be holstered normaly retracting into crazy small shape. 

Each one pulled out a new weapon they looked like harpoons with sparking lighting as they stood before the girls as timber, said, “I know that funk anywhere!!!” 

before long they heard something as what looked like a green Xenomoprh it’s body making sound of wood bending as it moved and howled it held it’s hands out making a green slime drop and melt the melt around them as the girls ran out as the boys pointed their weapons and called out, “NO THEIR COULD BE A HIVE!!!” 

the girls stopped and turned to see Another one as Big mac drew his gun and shoot the one about to melt the girls, “that explains the decay they melted everything to the gun malformed Xenomoprh host they hatched form and jacked powers form unknown!!!” 

the girls necklace reacted making them pony up but now Twilight Rarity and sunset had horns as Flash said, “clearly it’s magic!!!” he said throwing his weapon to spear the one in front of him in the head where it was shocked and killed over “ At least they are easy to kill I am detecting both dead something form equestria most likely did this and this things face hugger legged the eggs in it and they where born form it!!! magic xenomorphs just what the universe fucking needs!!” 

he said running to check on the girls they where panting but soon jumped hugged screamed and cried when flash kicked the one in front of them’s head making it’s little mouth pop out making the boys all click their canines together rapidly a laugh. 

the boys where stabbing their spears into the ground as Trenderhoof said, “ok this things draw them to us let’s get them to come to us and kill them before they lay eggs inside someone and the city needs to be bombed!!!!” 

applejack gasped, “YOU WANT TO BRING THEM TO US!!” she then went eye wide and paled as one of the hunter’s throwing stars whizzed by her head and hit another xenomorph in the head, “why yes we are either try to use the magic to help or stay around looking pretty!!! I would rather the later!! That would be more of a turn on!!!” 

the country girl jumped again and looked eye widened at him, “well maybes ah’s don’t want to get you and erection!! ….. never thoughts ahs would need to say that!!” 

in a moment Timber was playing a hologram to teach the girls about xenomorphs , while Flash ran a scan on his “ fourteen Kiande amedha incoming everyone take one!!!” 

Sunset gulped as she said, “is this happening or is it a nightmare!!!” 

Rarity looked up to big mac and gulped as she said, “No it is horrifyingly real!! “ in her head she was picturing a hamster marked rarity trying to eat a banana with was way bigger then him and the banana was marked big mac she gulped holding her crotch, “and I am scared of their intents when this what I believe they would call a date is over!!” 

Fluttershy let out an “Eeep!!” when she looked up to see Braeburn resting a chin on her head he was holding a comeback axe now as long as a spear before her and all she could think about was how scary this was she was shaking feeling like she was the frail maiden in a barbarian movie. 

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

In the underground.   
  
sunset used her new pony up horn to fire a blast at a xenomorph as Flash throw a spear at one’s head killing it. He knew this where the easy ones magic not mixing well with them but the idea of his future mate killing one was a turn one!!”   
  
Rarity made a barrier to keep one back as big mac just point blank stock a gun in it’s moth and fired before turning to shot at another one his mate lacked offense but defense was good.   
  
Twilight was hovering out of claw fang firing off magic blast as tember let out a pervert growl as he looked up using a sword to slash one in half!!   
  
Twilight then held her skirt down and screamed, “PERVERT!!! LOOKING UP MY SKIRT AT MY THONG!!!!”   
  
Rainbow was about to fly but stopped to just run, “I am not giving Soarin the Joy of that!!” Said predator was just slashing them with his wrist claws.   
  
Fluttershy was running her stare won’t work as they had no eyes as Braeburn throw a net over two and used his shoulder cannon to blast them to bits.  
  
Pinkie pie pulled out a large sledge hammer she said she had stashed incase of hammer emergency’s as she smashed only to gasp as it melted form the first swing maing her drop it as the green blood came all over the place.   
  
Cheesy was using a spear gun to shoot as he said,” their blood is acid pinkie pie but love the spirit!!! Leave the heads intact we need a skull trophy!!”   
  
Applejack’s eyes widened as she went in for a kick that smashed one’s skull, “Say’s what!!” she then screamed n pain as the acid eat through her boot and made it ot her skin!!   
  
In a moment Trenderhoof showed up holding meds he sprayed something on her foot to stop the acid form eating it, “there is a reason we are using weapons that are acid proof or ranged!!!”   
  
when the last one was gone the boys pulled out what looked like grenades that explode into smoke making the girls slowly pass out in to the alien hybrids who want them’s arms   
  
Sunset looked to flash and said, “you fucking asshole!!!” she said passing out.   
  
Twilight looked to Timber and as she fainted said,” What she said!!!”   
  
Rarity was crying, “I don’t want to the hamster eating the banana!!” Big mac just let out a consumed “ pick?”   
  
Fluttershy cried as she fell into Braeburn’s arms. Cheesy happily carried pinkie bridal style as he said, “I think if we have a son we should name him lil cheese!!”   
  
Pinkie pie held up a hand as she fainted, “gee where the shit did you get that form?”   
  
Trenderhoof was letting out sad sound holding Applejack who had a wicked acid burn on the leg, “We need to get them to the ship!!   
  
when Applejack woke up she looked down her leg bandaged but she tried to stand only to fall and be grabbed by Trenderhoof who was just in his loincloth and she looked up at Abs and scars burn scars.   
  
Trenderhoof helped her back on to the bed, “you’re lucky I am a combat medic and carry the acid neutralizer or else your whole leg would have melted off!!” he said looking her in an eye to make a point!! He had his old glasses one with only had one lens.   
  
Aj nodded scared while picturing her leg melting form the green blood, “where am ?” asked scared of the answer as she was helped back onto a simple bed.   
  
the half alien said, “My room on our space ship!!” the country girl yelled in horror before jumping a bit and turning pale as she looked to the wall covered in skulls spines neatly listed.   
  
Trenderhoof went to go get something out of a draw, “don’t try running the door is locked and your leg is still fucked up to high heel one false move and you’ll reopen the wound and star bleeding and if it gets any worst it’ll need to come off!!!”   
  
Aj held her legs by slowly moving them closer as she let out a flat,” ok!!” Mainly as he pulled out an axe and set it down as he said, “Oh here it is!!!!!” he said as he pulled out a medication, “ you’ve been out for five hour time to change the bandages and apply more dis infestation stuff!!! I would look away!!”   
  
he said walking over grabbing her leg making her shiver as his hands where all over her shapely legs as he undid the bandages and she turned green looking away covering it, “the fuck!!!”   
  
The alien applied something cold that burned like fire still making her cry as he said, “your lucky it was a leg!!! Cheese had one of this one his chest!!! The scar is still fucked!!!” he the nstart to rebandage it, “But yours won’t be as bad as his as I have proper meds for treatment, When it happened to him I had to be creative and burn his chest to burn off the acid, he barely survived but sense he did I was trafted to medic training as If I had not set my friend on fire he would have melted by way of acid.”   
  
AJ was shaking at that as she gulped, “and were be my friends? I swear if you varmints!!!” before she could finish Trenderhoof held a hand with popped wrist claws out to her face inches form her eyes as she shock and shivered being reminded she was in no place to ask questions.   
  
Trenderhoof said, “they are on the ship with the boys we figured they would want to check on you when treatment was over and trust me your human doctors would have just cut your leg off they don’t have the knowdlge or training this thing.”   
  
Aj gulped and shivered as she asked, “you going ot try to give us stock holem syndrome aren’t ahs!!??”   
  
the alien said, “if that happens we wont’ complain we had fun on our date!!!” he turned and ap took note of three massive slash scars that took up his back as her eyes widened as he point to them, “Xenomorph bull claws!!! Hurt like a mother fucker!!! The stiches got infected and they had to cut the infection out making them more fucked up!!! If I bend over the right way you can see part of the bumps form my spinal cord in them!! Want to see?”  
  
the woman said,” HELL TO THE NO!!!” as she held her face in horror!!   
  
Meanwhile.   
  
Pinkie’s hair was flat and her jaw dropped eyed widen as Cheese bandaged his bare chest, “yeah lucky thing trenderhoof set me on fire to burn the acid off or my whole torso would have melted. Also lucky big mac challenged that guy to death combat and one with a head blow so me and the other ten needing organs got the organs we need!! We gave him a hero’s burial!!”   
  
Pinkie pie pointed and said, “it looks like a skull!!! Like there is skull mouth on your abs ready to bite my hand off!!! I will never unsee it!!”   
  
cheesey looked back and said, “please if I bite it would be with my tusk!!” he said pointing to his enlarged canines. “ and it would be on the butt!!”   
  
Pinkie covered her ass with a yell as he did a tusk click laugh showing he was joking and she growled, “NOT FUNNY!!! DO OYU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WOUOLD HURT!!”   
  
the hunter said, “less then a lung melting!!!” the pinkie lady shut the fuck up at that!!!!”   
  
meanwhile Big mac was passed out holding a wake and shaking rarity  
  
Rarity gulped,” I can feel it poking me!!! bigger then I thought!!!”   
  
to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunset was walking with flash she had used her powers all this week they were telling the truth when Aj was petter they would be let and every day they would let them in to this common room while the boys went out on a hunt.   
  
she didn’t mind being locked up in one big room as she saw a lot of shit that gave her nightmares She also couldn’t help but flush old fames resparked quickly.   
  
As soon as they where in his room Flash had her pinned she was as red as her hair and he made her look at her by grabbing her chin and kissing her deeply a hand right on her ass but she didn’t mind.   
  
But she span around so she had him pinned as she said, “I know your stronger Flash but form what I can tell you all like a take charge female!!” She said red as she reached under her shirt removing and dropping a bra, “so if it happens might as well be on top!!”  
  
Meanwhile.   
  
Twilight was red laying down on her hands and knees on the simple flat space they called a bed. She was down to just her shirt and panties timber’s hands locked in hers as he kissed her neck making her gasp and moan she even ponyed up form it and she gasped as rough hand landed right on one of her breasts.   
  
it was happening she knew it but she went with it but at one moment she turned and slammed him down remembering her ponyself was an alicorn she had super strength her shirt undone showing her chest as she said, “I just remembered you guys like a dominate female so if this is happening I am on top!!!”  
  
the hunter’s clicked his tusks for a laugh as he held her hips popping a set of claws cutting off her panties as her eyes widened, “Great now I am going home with no panties under a skirt!!!! Your going to pay for that one!!!” she said showing that super strength by pushing down on his chest making him gasp form impact as she smiled, “ gee…. Me the nerd book worm…. Acting like a rookie dominatrix what have you done to me!!!”   
  
Elsewhere.   
  
Rarity was panting naked in Big mac’s arms she want to take charge of it like she and the girls talked but big mac was to big and powerful!! She just laid their and take it like a pillow princess and now she couldn’t even keep herself awake in his arms the only thing he was wearing was his mask.   
  
the pale woman panted as she removed it and planted a kiss on his nose this was not just an act of love she smirked as she laid on his chest holding the mask smirking it was a power play. The only one she had but she would stand by it.   
  
Elsewhere.   
  
Rainbow was red in the face ponied up naked using her wings to cover her face, “I cried!!!! And you laughed asshole!!!!” she said embarrassed.   
  
Soarin was getting dressed as he smirked, “Not my fault the awesome dashie is a pillow princess all the way who cries cute when she crosses the finish line while letting out a sound one would thinking flutters made!!”  
  
Rainbow’s eyes where red her checks so red she was looking more like twilight as she let out a shy, “ Baka!!” before covering her mouth as Soarin clicked his tusks.   
  
he smiled at her, “fucking tsundare!!!”   
  
Elesewhere on the ship.   
  
Fluttershy was naked smirking laying on top of Braeburn who was red, “….. Like your mama should have warned it’s the quick ones you need to look out for!!! !!” she said pulling his head into her D cups, “Now like my mama always told me your man’s place is In your boobs and under your high heels but I don’t heels sexy enough for that part!!!”  
  
Braeburn blinked as he looked up to you, “…. The fuck did your mama say??” was his only respawns but Fluttershy touched the hunter’s face and said, “ next round can I barrow a whip? “ his eyes widened at that comment!!   
  
Meanwhile on the ship.   
  
Pinkie pie was holding the sheets to cover her naked body a d cups and all shaking as she said, “…..my butt hurts now!!!” She said crying form it.   
  
cheesy rolled his eyes as he got dressed, “you where the one who said it’s not happening unless it was up your ass!!!” he said rolling his eyes as he picked up his sword.   
  
Pinkie pie blinked and said, “yeah because my mom said use that it’s more pure then birth control or condoms but now I can call my mom a fucking liar… wait…. Gross it just hits me my mom likes it up the ass and that’s where my dad’s dick goes all but at least four times!!!!! the fuck did I just put in my head!!” She said holding it in horror at her mental image. “….. I’ll never do anal again!!!”  
  
Meanwhile with Applejack and Trender hoof.   
  
Aj was in just her shirt it was unbutton she panted leaning against Trenderhoof’s scared up chest she looked to her leg it’s skin was redder befitting a burn scar but was normal as she panted, “this better not bes a hit it and quit it space bastard!!”   
  
the hunter wrapped his arms around her so his hands where on her breast making her gasp form the touch as he said, “Please your brother would kill me if I did that country woman!!! Trust me we’re here for awhile!!! Now get some rest when you girls wake up you’ll be back in you’re rooms fully dressed just fine to your familys’ relief!!” he then kissed her and She blacked out.   
  
when she woke up she was dressed in her room blinking as she saw what looked like a combi staff she heard it was given upon killing a Xenomoprh and she and her friends all had one kill under them so it make sense to get one.  
  
she picked it up the staff shrinking to one bar she put in her pocket adjusting her had and leaning on the wall a she rubbed her ass it was still score form what her and trender did. It happened she and her friends were now officially fucking half aliens two of with she was kinfolk too!!  
  
she headed down stairs and in a moment a crying apple Bloom tackled her, “BIG SISTER WERE HAVE YOU BEEN HOW DID YOU GET HERE!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??”   
  
Applejack fell and gasped form landing on her butt, “Ouch score but!!! Let’s just say in this order big brother says hi, I have no idea, no idea either, and it involved some aliens nows ah’s got to ask you to get off!!! My butt’s needs Ice!!!! It hurts dam it thanks to the Varmint!!!”   
  
her little sister then fainted at the comment and Aj set her aside as she went to go get the ice as she said, “ah’s heard pinkie complaining about it but ah’s don’t know why??”   
  
next day in school things where almost normal other then pinkie pie sitting on a donut Aj just said, “please it only hurt like that because all that jumping around make it tight!!! Ah’s sure it won’t hurt as much the second time!!”   
  
the pink lady said, “yeah this form the lady with the super strong poop shoot!!!.... got dam it!!” She said banging her head on the lunch room table, “I could have pulled lube out of nowhere!!! Stupid stupid stupid!! Pinkie you doomed your sinkie eye!!!”   
  
Fluttershy was eating and said, “…. And my mom said she is proud of me for asking for a book on how to be a dominatrix….. So their’s that!!!”   
  
Rainbow scooted away form her, “and now what Do we live our lives with them popping in till baby time!!!”   
  
Sunset sighed, “if I know that I won’t be worried!!” she said rubbing her own back side, “…. Wait wait wait… If you didn’t use the butt hand up!!”   
  
only rarity’s a shamed hand went up and pinkie pie said, “How the fuck are you even walking bitch!!!!”she said pointing at her, “there is now way it was smaller then what went up me!!! just no fucking way!!! Your guy was a fucking building with legs!!!” She said complaining about about it.  
  
unknown to the girls the cloaked boys where watching as flash said, “Mac your drone found them?”   
  
Mac let out a yes in predator as he sent an image to all their mask of eqeustria chimeras on a small island outside of camp everfree  
  
to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

In the forest around camp everfree. 

Big mac was shooting at chimera’s hitting in the chest killing it midair, “perfect three skulls one kill!!!”

Flash Sentry was using a sword to cut one in half at the waist, “Good thing we have video of no hunter would believe us!!” 

Braeburn was throwing shuriken slashing up Chimeras before pulling out his combi staff to jab into it’s middle head making the beast kill over as it went through the skull out the back into the back into the heart, “hate to bring down the good times mates but what are we going to do when we have to leave in a month and take the girls With us??” 

Cheese was using a whip to strangle all three heads of a chimera at once as he said, “Just take them they are in love with us and Pinkie pie is already talking about running away with me!!! beside they all had plans to move to Equestria anyway after highschool, what’s one alien world for another ?” 

Trenderhoof fired his shoulder cannon right down one’s throat killing it, “yeah they will be at everfree we just lead them to the ship and take off.” 

Soarin was jumping form tree to three throwing grenade exploding a few of the chimeras as he said, “First I timed that right the group I killed will have an intact head of each kind and be yeah sounds good to me!!” 

Timber was using an axe to slash off the snake tail of one as he rolled to avoid a claw strike, “So we are in agreement then!!!” he said landing knee in blood as he throw the Axe hitting the goat head and fired his shoulder blaster to blast a whole in the tiger head killing the beast

Everyone nodded while killing something. Flash Sentry used a spear gun to fire a spear right through one’s torso out it’s ass as he said, “then We elope with the ladies and kis the world of our births goodbye to live in the world of hunters and warrior culture and maybe teach the ladies how to fight to better use the magic!!” 

They all nodded. 

A few weeks later 

Apple bloom, Sweete belle and Scootaloo ran to the girls in the middle of the woods just to see them load up and blast off in the ship falling over crying. 

Scootaloo cried,” stupid alien!!”

a year later on the predator’s planet. 

the girls were in generic female hunter gear as Sunset stretched, “what a work out so you girls have any regrets because I kissed two home worlds good bye a year ago!!” 

Twilight adjusted her glasses before putting the mask back on, “the ability to go to other worlds and study alien life forms first hand No I’m good!!” 

Rarity was shivering, “I am slowly teaching the women of this world about fashion I am inventing fashion!!” She said happily pointing to her alien space metla bikini with green glowers along the shoudlers waist and on the mask she was holding for style. 

Rainbow dash was shouldering a sword, “I am with an awesome guy having be come an awesome lady hunter or at least almost one So I am good maybe we could stop back home when we have pups…… I just through about having Soarin’s baby for the first time!!” she said gasping. 

Fluttershy was red she had what looked like a bunny blip on her melt as she said, “…. Me an amazon …… I’m good!!! My stare is a perfect weapon. 

Pinkie pie held her chin, “Love cheesy, Miss my parents and sisters but they won’t approve of an alien they didn’t even like me hanging out like shim shim scared I was going to catch space lesbian or some fucking raciest homophobic shit like that!!!” 

Applejack still had her hat and adjusted it, “….. I wonder how bloom is doing other then that I’m good girls.

the end.


End file.
